


Love in the Time of Affliction

by CoffeemateJC



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Love, episode add-on, resolutions, sick
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-23
Packaged: 2021-03-23 23:33:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30063240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoffeemateJC/pseuds/CoffeemateJC
Summary: This is an episode add-on for Resolutions. Yes, I have come to the point in writing fics where I found the need for a Resolutions fic.  There will be multiple chapters but they can be read as one shots. We all wanted to see more scenes from this episode. The first chapter shows what would happen if Kathryn showed signs of illness (whether it be from the insect or not).Disclaimer:Paramount/CBS own all rights to the Voyager universe and its characters.
Relationships: Chakotay & Kathryn Janeway, Chakotay/Kathryn Janeway
Comments: 18
Kudos: 41





	1. Remedy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JAlexMac](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JAlexMac/gifts), [Jemabean](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jemabean/gifts).



Chakotay heard the chirps of the cricket-like creatures outside of the shelter. It was another quiet and content evening, the two sítting in comfortable silence, both occupied by their own activities. Now and then they would talk or laugh about their day or days on Voyager. He watched Kathryn continue to work on fixing the insect traps even though her focus on finding a cure was beginning to dwindle. It had been about a week since the unusual plasma storm came through and wrecked much of their surroundings. It had also been that long since she decided to let go… let go and begin to accept the reality of their situation.

He vividly remembered the night she came to him to “define parameters”. He was massaging her neck to give her some relief from the day of hard work. He gently gathered her hair and placed it to the side before his hands began to work out the knots. They remained quiet for a moment or two and he could swear that Kathryn was beginning to relax and forget about what brought them here. He began to feel the electricity between them when suddenly, as if their minds were connected, they both stopped. She opened her eyes and his hands lingered on her shoulders for a minute before she stood, turned toward him and said goodnight.

Before he could even reflect on what had happened as he settled back down in his seat, she emerged from the bedroom to sit before him. What happened next changed their lives forever. He told her he loved her in the form of a story and her tears, followed by her hand reaching out to him, provided Chakotay with the only answer he needed.

“Is that really… an ancient legend,” she laughed between tears.

Chakotay smiled, lowering his head bashfully. He looked back up at her, his face more sincere, “No… but that made it easier to say.”

The peace within him grew that night and although they did nothing more than exchange a sweet, soft kiss before bed, Chakotay could feel the change in her. She was ready to allow him to see more ‘Kathryn’ than ‘Captain’. They slowly grew closer and more comfortable with each other that week. Memories of Voyager began to fade as the excitement and adventure of their new life unfolded before them.

Tonight was no different than any other night they had shared together, but at one point Kathryn grew quiet, which concerned Chakotay. He glanced over to find her laying on her arm on the table. He smirked at the realization that she had fallen asleep while she was working.

He got up from where he sat and crossed the room. When he placed a gentle hand on her arm he could feel the heat that radiated from her. Alarmed, he felt her forehead and knew immediately that she was running a fever. Kathryn stirred and looked up at him with heavy eyes.

“Hi,” he said softly, brushing hair away from her face, “you have a fever.” He grabbed a blanket nearby and covered her. “I’ll be right back.”

Kathryn smiled weakly as she rested her head back down. Chakotay left the shelter quickly. He returned a few minutes later, drying wet hands with a small towel. He walked back over to Kathryn and carefully scooped her up in his arms to carry her outside.

Once outside, he carried her over to the bathtub, which was now full of water and on top of hot coals.

“Let’s get you into the bath, it should help bring your fever down.”

Kathryn nodded slightly, still cradled in his arms.

Chakotay thought for a second about how he was going to help her out of her clothes. He gently sat her down on a smooth rock formation next to the bathtub, still supporting her body.

“I just need you to lift your arms so I can help you out of your dress,” he said, quietly.

Kathryn raised her arms slowly and as best she could. Chakotay slipped her dress over her head. He then unfastened her bra and helped her stand so she could remove her underwear. He was content to know that she trusted him to take care of her rather than take advantage of her.

He attentively picked her up and lowered her into the bath. He could see that she was shivering and wanted nothing more than to comfort her. He very carefully used a washcloth to cool down her body. He was keenly aware of her nude body but tried his best to take care of her, even if he desired to take her into his arms. He ran the cloth down her back, being sure to be as gentle as possible. He then wiped her forehead, down to her cheeks and neck. He wrung out the washcloth and hung it on the edge of the tub.

“Are you able to stand?”

“I think.. so,” she answered.

Cautiously, Kathryn pushed herself up to standing and held on to Chakotay’s shoulder as he wrapped a large towel around her. Again, he scooped her up and carried her back into the shelter. He made his way over to the bedroom and laid her down on the bed. He placed a warm blanket over her.

“I’m going to get your clothes,” he said, gently touching her face, then he walked out of the room for a moment.

When he returned, he sat her up slowly and brought the cotton, blue nightgown over her head. As the fabric fell over her, he removed the towel and made sure to dry the rest of her body. He then settled her back on the pillow and covered her again with the blanket.

He brushed a strand of hair away from her face and said “get some rest, Kathryn.” He smiled tenderly and then turned to leave but something stopped him.

Kathryn reached out and grasped his hand. He turned back to look at her.

“Stay,” she said simply.

Chakotay’s heart melted. He smiled gently. “Alright,” he said.

He walked around to the other side of the bed. He sat on the edge of the bed and removed his boots. His pulse quickened as he lay down next to her. He hesitated for a moment before he moved closer to her, pressing up against her back, and wrapped an arm around her waist. His heart skipped a beat when he felt her hand cover his. He listened to the rise and fall of her breath against him and soon succumbed to sleep.

~*~*~*~*~


	2. Relinquish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chakotay makes a celebratory breakfast and he and Kathryn share a tender moment. 
> 
> “You don’t have to thank me, Kathryn. Taking care of you is what I was born to do. There is no question in it.” - credit to JAlexMac for this line 😘
> 
> Disclaimer:  
> Paramount/CBS own all rights to the Voyager universe and its characters.

Kathryn’s eyes fluttered open as she woke up to a scrumptious smell coming from the main living area in their shelter. She had been sick for almost a week, but was finally beginning to feel better. 

She must have thanked Chakotay at least a hundred times for taking care of her and nursing her back to health. But of course, being the selfless person he is, he simply tugged on his ear and said:

_“You don’t have to thank me, Kathryn. Taking care of you is what I was born to do. There is no question in it.”_

How did she ever deserve the genuine friendship and love of a man that was quite literally her enemy when it all began? Every day, he managed to surprise her and continue to show that love in everything he did. 

Kathryn slipped on her robe and slippers and stepped out into the main living area. She smiled to herself as she spotted Chakotay adding seasoning to a pan over the small, wood fire grill he built. He was busily going about his business as she moved closer, carefully trying not to startle him. He felt her presence and looked up from his task. 

“Good morning, Kathryn,” he said with a smile, “I hope you’re hungry.”

Kathryn toyed with a lock of her hair which was pulled to the side, “Morning. Smells delicious. What is it?” She peeked around him to see the pan.

Chakotay pushed some potatoes around in a second pan as he said, “Eggs Benedict with Asparagus, roasted potatoes, fresh squeezed orange juice…” He paused to turn to the counter to his left where he retrieved a mug and canister. He poured fresh brewed coffee into the mug and handed it over to Kathryn, “and of course, coffee.”

Kathryn graciously accepted the mug and took in the rich, nutty aroma. “You’ve outdone yourself. What’s the occasion?” She asked, curiously as she leaned against the wall, taking a sip of coffee. 

He returned to cooking and looked at her side-eyed and smirked, “Well… there hasn’t been much to celebrate,” he said, using a spatula to scoop the food to their plates, “I thought, since you were feeling better, we could enjoy a nice meal.” 

Kathryn followed Chakotay over to the countertop table as he brought their plates and placed them down. The table was set with sage green, cloth napkins and a small vase of wildflowers. There was a bowl of berries they had picked next to the pitcher of orange juice. She set down her coffee as she settled in her seat across from him.

“This looks almost too good to eat!” She said with a smile as she opened the napkin and placed it in her lap. 

Chakotay chuckled, picking up his fork, “I hope it tastes equally as great.”

Kathryn took a bite and her eyes practically rolled back into her head. “Mm… mmmhmm” 

He looked up from his plate as he had just taken a bite as well. He smiled, amused by her look of pure delight.

“Mmm, Chakotay… this is absolutely delectable!”

“I’m glad you like it.”

“That’s an understatement,” she exclaimed, taking another mouthful of food.

Using his knife to cut a piece of asparagus, Chakotay asked, “what do you want to do today?”

She looked up from her coffee mug then set it down on the table, “I think we should do some exploring…maybe go beyond the forest?”

“That’ll be a long walk but I like the idea. I’ll pack a picnic lunch… we can take a break when we need to.”

“That’s a good plan…” She started to say as she noticed his eyes on her. Those eyes… as black as night, softening when he studied her face. Kathryn often noticed him doing this, although she rarely made it known. This time, however, she held his gaze which caught him off guard.

Chakotay smiled bashfully and returned to his breakfast, his fork dancing around the potatoes. 

Kathryn reached a hand across the table and gently placed it on his other hand that was resting there. He looked up at her as her sparkling blue eyes peered deep into his soul. He took her hand in his and brought it to his lips to kiss it. He set down his fork and covered her hand with his other. Kathryn smiled, the type of smile that reached her eyes as she forgot to breathe for a moment. 

_‘Just let go, Kathryn.’  
  
  
_


	3. Growth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kathryn and Chakotay find a natural pool and stop to enjoy it!

The cool breeze was refreshing on Kathryn’s face as she lifted her eyes to the sky. It was a warmer than usual day and the sun was shining so brightly that she could feel her fair, Irish skin burning. 

On one of their walks, they stumbled across a natural pool. They decided to stop to dip their feet in. Being such a warm day, Kathryn was wearing considerably less clothing than she normally would, a pair of shorts and a white tank top. If this had been their first week on New Earth, the thought of being this ‘exposed’ would never have crossed her mind. In recent weeks, she had become more comfortable around Chakotay. The man had seen her completely naked after all, though not in a sexual sense. 

Kathryn removed her shoes and lowered herself down onto a rock at the edge of the pool. She let her legs fall into the cool water. 

“How’s the water?” Chakotay asked, removing his shoes and joining her. 

“It’s wonderful!” She said, smiling up at him. She followed his movement with her eyes as he settled down beside her.

Looking down at his reflection he said, “I wonder how deep it goes…”

Kathryn smirked, “Don’t tell me you’re actually considering finding out?”

“Kathryn Janeway, is that a dare?” He smiled mischievously. 

“I’m not the one who mentioned it… but don’t let me stop you!”

Chakotay nodded his head at her then catapulted himself into the water. He went straight under which caused Kathryn to sit up straight with a look of panic in her eyes.

“Chakotay?” She paused to listen then said it again, “Chakotay? Please, that’s not funny.”

Suddenly he came above water and grabbed onto her legs as if helping him stay afloat.

“God, Chakotay, you scared me!”

Between pants, he said “You never should have dared me! This pool is way deeper than we thought.” He placed his hands on either side of her.

Kathryn leaned back, arms behind her. She eyed him suspiciously. Suspecting that he was fooling her, she wrapped her legs around him and tugged forward. 

“You’re standing aren’t you?!”

Chakotay tried to hide his smile but failed miserably. Just then he pulled her in with him causing her to yelp as she was caught off guard.

They both laughed as they tumbled forward causing a big splash. As Kathryn found the bottom, she stood up to find just how shallow the pool was. 

“That was quite the performance,” she said with a crooked smirk. 

Chakotay wrapped his arms around her waist, “To be honest… I just wanted to get you in my arms.” He smiled at her as he stared into those big, beautiful ocean blue eyes. 

She searched his eyes as she often did and not a second later, she pulled his face down to her lips. This kiss was deeper, longer and more passionate than any they had shared before this moment. It was also the first for her to initiate which lit a fire in Chakotay. He pulled her tight to him, their wet clothes sticking to their skin. 

They parted lips as Kathryn let out a shiver. Chakotay rubbed her arms to warm her up but knew that it wouldn’t help much since he too was wet. He got out of the pool first and then helped her up the rock. 

“Didn’t think to bring a towel with us,” he stated.

“I didn’t expect to go for a swim,” she giggled.

“Let’s head back and get you warmed up.”

He held out his hand and she gladly accepted, entwining her fingers with his as they made their way back to the house.

*~*~*~*~*

  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
